


Eyes Of Mesdusa

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: Shiro is a gorgon. He and his mate Adam, lived in a small village of others like them in the mountains. One day, imperial soldiers from a nearby human town go into the mountains. They find the village, and attack. Shiro barely managed to escape with his life. But at what cost?(In case you can't tell, this is a Voltron AU and Shiro doesn't have legs)**I wrote this on w*ttpad first*
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take anything too seriously and don't have high expectations.

Shiro slithered angrily towards the small human town. The imperial guards from down there attacked his people just two days ago. He made it alive, obviously, but not in one piece. He looked down at the stump of what was left of his right arm. He growled and a new wave of anger washed over him. He started moving faster and faster, till he couldn't anymore.

He peered out of the treeline at the inhabitants and thought for a second. What would his mate think about this? Shiro hesitated. Then glared at a guard. He was wearing a tan snakeskin scarf. That was Shiro's daughter's skin wrapped around his neck. If Shiro had any sense of forgiveness left, he would turn and leave. But then again, his maternal instinct was stronger, and it told him to kill the town folk. Shiro silently slinked around and made his way into the town. He started the slaughter by biting a guys head off. The man was a farmer, and by the smell of him, Shiro could tell he had many young children. It didn't hurt Shiro's heart to end this man's life, so he continued.

After all was said and done Shiro turned to leave, but then he heard something. A baby crying. Shiro turned and started towards the noise.

"No, snap out of it Shiro, your baby's gone. She's not coming back, and you can't replace her." He hissed at himself and turned back towards the tree line.

"But then again, I'm still making milk for my baby, and this one might need it." He said and turned back around. He waited there for a minute and thought about the dilemma he was in. On one hand, he could just leave and let the child die of starvation. On the other hand, Shiro could take the child with him and raise it as if it were his own. He could kill it himself, but that would hurt his heart, so it was out of the question. Shiro thought for a little longer. The child cried louder and louder, until it was unbearable for Shiro. Instinctively, he sprung into action and bounded as fast as he could towards it.

"Mama's coming!" He called out absentmindedly. Once he got to the house, he went inside. There was a turned over wooden bassinet. On one side was a small low to the ground bed, on the other, was the source of the crying. Shiro moved closer and picked up the child. He gently bounced it in his arms.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here. I'm here." His voice got quieter and calmer the longer he held the child. It stopped crying and looked up at him. Shiro froze, but made sure he wouldn't drop the child. It was blind. The baby starred up at him with pearly white eyes. His body shuddered, from the tips of his ears, all the way down to the end of his tail. He swore under his breath and looked right at the child. Then an idea popped into his head. There was a spell to give those with bad eyes the eyes of a gorgon. It was called 'Eyes of Medusa' and Shiro had only seen it done once before. He shook his head to clear it. None of that mattered right now. Shiro repositioned the child so its face was closer to his chest. It moved on its own and found Shiro's breast. It continued just about climbing Shiro until it found what it was looking for and started suckling. It made soft content noises as it did. Shiro refused to look at it and continued slithering to his now lonely spot in the forest, higher up on the mountain. He was going home with everything he's ever wanted. A baby of his own. Maybe not by blood, but it was as close as he would ever get to that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro slithered into his dark, cold, lonely cave and sighed. He wouldn't be alone anymore, and now he had someone to take care of. Shiro looked down at the baby in his arms. It had fallen asleep on the trip back up the mountain. It warmed Shiro's heart when the baby readjusted itself and curled up closer to Shiro. He slithered into the nested area in the cave and curled around the baby. He made sure it was by his face and close enough for him to hold. Back when Shiro was still pregnant with his and Adam's child, touch was everything. If he wasn't being touched by Adam, he wasn't comfortable and didn't feel safe. Now that everything he loved is gone, Shiro had to wonder, would this baby help him feel better? Would it bring meaning back into his life? Only time could tell. Shiro was drifting to sleep when the baby started wailing at the top of its lungs, startling Shiro. He bolted up and checked the baby over time and time again, but still couldn't find out what was wrong. He leaned in closer and sniffed the baby. It smelled of humans, but other than that was fine. So what was wrong? Shiro got closer until the baby was touching his chest again. It stopped and nuzzled against his left breast. It clung to him and fell back asleep. Shiro was puzzled. Why did it like his breasts so much? And why did it cry when he got comfortable? Shiro curled around the child without moving it and closed his eyes. He hummed as he drifted into a deep sleep.

~~

Shiro awoke with a stabbing pain going from his neck all the way down his back. He moaned softly in pain as he got to his hand and pushed himself up. The baby by his chest groggily opened its eyes and yawned.

"It's good to know one of us got a good night's sleep." Shiro muttered and rolled onto his back. He sat up and picked up the child. It put his fingers in its mouth and started biting down. It didn't hurt Shiro, but he was still confused.

"Teething? Already?" Shiro asked. He looked out the cave entrance and saw a flash of what he thought was metal. He slithered out of the cave as fast as he could and pounced on the intruder.

"Shiro! Shiro! It's me, Sam." The avian said. Shiro blinked down at his friend. He gut up and pulled Sam to his feet.

"Sorry, I think I had a panic attack." Shiro admitted and put a hand on the back of his neck, well, he put his hand on the back of his neck. Deep in the cave the baby started crying. Shiros ears pricked up and he slithered back into the cave just as fast as he left it. He picked up the baby and checked it over again. It pooped. Shiro scrunched up his nose and went farther into the cave. He moved a large rock and slithered into the secret haven connected to the cave. He took the baby down by the stream and cleaned it up. It stopped crying and just held onto Shiro. He smiled and slithered back into his cave. Sam was waiting patiently for him at the mouth of the cave.

"You had another baby?" He asked. Shiro looked down at the baby.

"Not exactly." He said. Sam peeked over and noticed the lack of scales and teeth.

"A human?" He asked. Shiro nodded.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, his voice stern. Shiro sighed.

"The human town down the mountain attacked our village. I went down there yesterday and killed the inhabitants. Then I heard the baby. I couldn't kill it myself, or leave it to die. So I brought it here, to raise it." Shiro said. Sam looked at him.

"What are you going to tell it when it's older, that you're it's real family?" He asked, Shiro shook his head.

"I'm going to tell it the truth. There's no point in keeping it a secret, I have nothing more to lose." Shiro said as a single tear went down his cheek. Sam put a hand on the gorgon's shoulder.

"If you ever need us, just let us know. We are your friends." Sam said. "I'd better be getting back soon, Coleen's having a baby." He said before spreading his wings.

"The best of luck to you Shiro, I hope your life turns around and gets better in the end." He called as he flew to his home in the sky. Shiro watched Sam leave, then went back into the haven. It was time to give the child its eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro drew a circle and several characters into the dirt with the end of his tail. He leaned over and gently set the baby in the center. He looked over it and dusted a powder over the child. He murmured a chant and his eyes started glowing purple. The baby's eyes started glowing in sync with his. After a while of chanting Shiro dropped to the ground and face planted into the earth. The ritual took a lot out of him. He would be considered lucky for surviving this with limited knowledge of how to perform it properly. He got on his hand and looked at the baby. It opened its eyes. They were no longer pale and colorless. Instead its eyes had a yellow sclera and an orange iris. Its pupil was rounded and black. Its eyes were just like the younglings' of his species. The baby looked up at Shiro and cooed happily, it raised its arms and made grabby hands at Shiro. Shiro couldn't help but smile and picked up the baby. He took it back into the cave and curled up with the baby, which in turn, snuggled against his chest and held onto his bicep as they drifted into a comfortable, deep sleep.

Shiro awoke late at night. A loud noise had woken him up. Shiro looked down. The baby was still on his arm. He sighed in relief. There was another crash and clang. Shiro got up and slithered out of his cave. There were these strange litushroom like creatures scurrying around in front of Shiro's cave. One stopped and looked at him, they let out a small squeak and ran off. Shiro stared after it in confusion and cautiously followed the the little shroomy dude. He slithered after the little thing till the horizon went from a deep indigo to the color of a bruise. He sighed and went back to his cave. At this rate, he guessed he'd be back by mid morning. Shiro sighed again and slithered a little faster back towards his home. Once he had gotten there, the baby in his arms stirred and woke back up. There went Shiro's hopes of getting any more sleep. Shiro slithered into his cave and lowered himself back in the nest. He puffed out his chest and let the baby feed. It took a minute, but Shiro was still able to feed the baby. Mostly. Once he was done, he set the baby down in the nest and started to get up when, the baby looked up at him and cried for more. Shiro looked down at the baby confused.

"There's no more." He said as thought the baby would understand. It just reached out to him and cried a little louder. Shiro sighed once more and left the cave. He went down the mountain, found a mother musk ox, and killed it and it's children. He dragged the corpses back up the mountain and went back into his cave. He saw three figures that hadn't been there before fussing over the- his baby. He slithered closer and dropped his kill.

"What's going on here?" He asked. The figures turned around and blinked at him. It was Colleen, Sam, and their newborn.

"Oh good you brought food, we can dry it for you." Sam said and took the musk ox family deeper into Shiro's cave. First, he took the mother to the baby and let it drink.

"Man, that's a hungry little fella, ain't he?" Sam said. Shiro shrugged. He didn't know. Colleen looked up at Shiro and stood. She walked over to him and examined him closer.

"You're seeming a bit thin." She said, poking Shiro's abdomen. "Maybe that's why you can't make enough milk for your baby, you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Well, last time you saw me, I was eight months in of course I'm gonna be skinnier. Besides I'm a snake, what'd you expect." He said.

"Not that skinny. And even snakes need to feed. Tell me, when was the last time you ate a full meal and felt satisfied?" Colleen asked, poking around Shiro's ribcage.

"What classifies as a full meal?" Shiro asked.

"Eating enough to be full and take a nap for a couple of days." Colleen said.

"Years." Shiro murmured quietly. Colleen looked up at him.

"Have you just been eating little things, like birds and regular snakes?" Sam asked.

"I bit a guys head off the other day." Shiro said bluntly.

"How long ago was this?" Colleen asked. Shiro thought for a minute. He counted days on his fingers.

"Three days ago." He said. In all honesty, this wasn't the worst Shiro's been through, but then again, a gorgon his size should eat half his body weight per week. Which in this case was about three hundred fifty pounds of food, which was nowhere near the ten pounds of that guys head.

"And you haven't eaten since then?" Sam asked. Shiro nodded. The couple sighed.

"We'll be right back." Sam and Colleen said. They walked towards and mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Shiro asked.

"We're going to bring you something to eat." Sam said.

"But I'm not-" Shiro's stomach rumbled slightly. Colleen and Sam looked to one another, then back to Shiro.

"Uh huh, sure you're not." Colleen said and took off.

"Bye." Sam said and followed his mate. Shiro sighed. He didn't like it when they did this. When they treated him like a child, like he couldn't feed himself, and needed to be checked on. He hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro slithered deeper into his cave angrily. The baby looked up at him and smiled contently with its now full belly.

"Don't give me that look." Shiro growled. The baby blinked then gave him a confused look. Shiro went closer to it and sat down angrily with a loud thump. The baby crawled over to him and climbed onto his underbelly.

"I can take care of you and myself just fine." Shiro said through gritted teeth. The baby cocked its head to the side.

"I don't want their help." He mumbled. "I don't need their help!" He growled a little louder. Then he sighed and relaxed.

"Yeah, I do." He murmured. Shiro looked down at the child and noticed it was staring up at him.

"I'm sorry to vent this to you, it's not your problem or something you need to handle." Shiro said and picked the baby up, embracing it. He heard wings flap and saw Sam and Colleen land in front of the mouth of his cave. Shiro looked down on the ground and felt his face grow warm, which was strange to him, since he's cold blooded.

"Get comfy huh?" Colleen asked, walking into the cave. Shiro glanced up slightly.

"No." He mumbled. Sam walked in and threw a chunk of roasted meat at him.

"What's that?" Shiro asked.

"Black Kingsnake." Sam said. Shiro glanced at the piece of meat, then looked back to Sam.

"What happened to the musk ox?" Shiro asked. Sam looked hurt. Not physically, emotionally.

"Since when have you been a picky eater?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Since my people were slaughtered and used for scarves." Shiro said bluntly and blinked at Sam.

"The musk ox isn't ready yet and you don't want to get sick, do you?" Colleen said. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to eat cooked, dried, or cured meat. I'm a snake. I don't care how it's made." He said. Sam looked at him. He picked up the snake meat and left the cave. Colleen went to the back of Shiro's cave and brought out some of the musk ox flesh. It was still a little bloody and warm. Shiro looked at her.

"Thank you." He said. She rolled her eyes and threw it at him. Shiro got ready to catch it, forgetting about the baby and batted it away so he could stop the baby from getting hurt. Colleen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" She asked. Shiro glared at her and looked down at his baby. He checked it over twice then once he was satisfied, he picked up the musk ox flesh chunk and took a bite out of it. Blood from the flesh oozed out of the flesh and dripped down Shiro's chin. It reminded him of the time he got into a fight over Adam and took a large bite out of the guys shoulder. He chewed it and swallowed. Colleen watched as Shiro ate the piece of meat and shuddered.

"How do you eat like that?"She asked.

"I'm used to blood." He said.

"It's actually quite good when it's still warm. You can taste how much iron-"

"That's enough of that!" Colleen cut him off. "I don't want to puke." She said.

"Funny thing about vomit." Shiro started.

"NO! WE'RE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION! NOT AGAIN!" She yelled and stormed out of the cave. Sam passed her on his way in and gave Shiro a confused look.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I was just talking about warm blood and vomit." Shiro said with a shrug.

"That explains it." Sam sighed. Shiro nodded to the side and ate more of the musk ox.

"Well, it's time we headed home." Sam said and picked up his child.

"This is Matt by the way." He said and raised the child so Shiro could get a better look at it.

"Have you named yours yet?" Sam asked.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"Have you named yours? The baby in your arm." Sam said. Shiro shook his head.

"What would I name it?" He asked.

"What were your choices for your first baby?"

"Violet." Shiro said.

"And about if it was a boy?" Sam asked. Shiro looked down at his baby. It had short black hair and was pale.

"Keith." He said. He smiled at the baby and kissed its forehead.

"His name will be Keith." Shiro said more to himself than Sam.

"Then Keith, it will be." Sam said and left. Shiro smiled as he looked at little Keith, who was drifting to sleep. A tear fell down on Keith's forehead, where Shiro had kissed. He hadn't realized he was crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro slithered around the cave frantically. How'd he manage to lose the one thing left he had to protect?

"Keith?" He called out. Shiro swore.

"Where is that kid?" He mumbled to himself. Shiro heard a little voice behind him repeat the swear he said. Shiro sighed and turned to look to see who it could only have been. Sure enough Keith was sitting behind Shiro, watching him lose his composure contently. Shiro slithered closer and picked up the child.

"No. You're not supposed to repeat that." He said and played with the child in his arms. Keith was two now, and he required a lot of attention. Shiro found this out the hard way. So no more going out to hunt. Nope. Now he had to check a bajillion times to make sure Keith wouldn't wake up and start a riot in the cave with the little mushroom intruders from a couple years beforehand. Shiro had to make his trips short and quiet, least he wake Keith, then all hell would break loose. Shiro set Keith down in the dried grassy nest and started towards the back of the cave. He turned and looked at Keith.

"Stay there." He said in a stern tone. Keith nodded and did a little half salute. Shiro rolled his eyes and continued. He opened up a nook that was too tall for Keith and pulled out some strips of dried fruits and meat. He went back over to Keith and noticed something shiny outside. Shiro slithered over as fast as he could, picked up Keith and went into the secret haven behind the cave. He wasn't going to let there be any chance of Keith being taken away from him.

"Thought I heard something. You know, like a hissing noise. Kinda like a snake. A really large snake." He heard a thickly accented voice say.

"Probably the mountain gorgon that attacked and killed all those townsfolk. You saw the mess. it looked old, but from what I saw, peace was never an option." A softer female voice said. Shiro listened in closely. They didn't sound human, and certainly didn't sound avian. They didn't understand what he had said, so they weren't other gorgons. That only left two creatures he knew could talk, and he didn't want either of them in his home. Shiro peeked through a small hole in the rock and saw the silhouette of the second figure. She was thin, tall, and had long white hair. The other was out of Shiro's range of vision. Shiro turned and gently set Keith down on a bed of moss. He booped Keith's nose.

"I'm gonna check on our uninvited guests." He whispered. "Stay here, and stay quiet." Keith nodded and sat down, playing with the short flowers growing in the moss. Shiro rolled his eyes and positioned himself so that as soon as he moved the rock, he could attack anyone who was right there. Shiro shifted the rock just enough and pounced. He landed on something hard, it felt like a horses back. Shiro blinked and looked at what he landed on. A centaur. Shiro looked up at her and bared his fangs. He hissed and opened his hood, which very few knew he had until it was too late. The centaur bucked and sent Shiro flying. He landed on his back, and quickly shifted so he was in a strike position and could attack at any moment.

"Seems mama doesn't want us here." The male said. Shiro closed his mouth and gave the two intruders a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked. The female reflected his gaze and crouched down to be eye level with him.

"We...... Can't...... Understand.....You." She said slowly and made hand motions. Shiro rolled his eyes, got up and slithered back towards the secret haven. He motioned his hand for them to follow.

"You want us to run into a rock? That's rude." A third voice said. Shiro had thought there were only two. He turned slightly to see a taller centaur with light purple skin. Shiro sighed and moved the rock. He gestured to the opening and slithered in. The trio cautiously followed him in and looked around. The female gasped, awestruck.

"This place is beautiful!" She exclaimed. Shiro sighed again.

"Not as much as it was when I wasn't the only one tending to it." He grumbled. The others heard an angry hiss and moved faster. The third stepped on the tip of Shiro's tail a couple of times, which in turn, Shiro whipped around and hissed a couple of times. Shiro plucked a couple of flowers, ground them into a powder, spit in it, and handed it to the centaur.

"You want us to drink that?" The third asked. Shiro nodded. The first stepped forward, and took a big gulp.

"Gorgon saliva is used in many potions and has special properties that helps others to understand gorgons, see or hear like them, or even just take a nice dump." He said. The second took a sip then handed the wooden bowl to the third.

"Drink it or I'll talk bad about you behind your back." Shiro said. The first two centaurs looked at Shiro then the third.

"He said 'drink it or I'll talk bad about you behind your back.'" The first piped up. The third thought for a second then seemed to get distracted. He looked down and smiled.

"Who's this little cutie?" He asked in a fake voice. Shiro cocked his head to the side then looked at the centaurs hooves. Keith was sitting there poking the third's ankle joint. Shiro quickly slithered and snatched up the child. He hissed at the third and went back to the spot he was waiting in. He looked down at the child in his arms.

"What have I told you about poking strange peoples ankles?" He scolded. "Don't do that." The centaurs just looked at him.

"Did you make that with one of the dead guards before killing him?" The third asked, as though he could understand the gorgon.

"No, this isn't my blood baby. I adopted him." Shiro grumbled as though the third could understand him.


End file.
